Okami: Dawn and Dusk
by PoncleWarriorSaiyo
Summary: A plague of demons, a mysterious scroll, Issun in love, and events that cannot be explained... WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining and that beautiful Crescent Moon gave me an unmistakable sense of purpose. As I wandered along Shinshu Field, fireflies surrounded my little bouncing friend and I. "I've always loved nights like this," Issun uttered while staring off into the distance. Issun hopped off my head and onto the cool, soft grass. I looked down at my Poncle friend with a look of pure happiness.

"What's with you, furball?" Issun asked as he looked up at me. I could not remember the last time he called me that. I sat down and continued gazing at the moon and stars. Suddenly, a storm of flower petals appeared, and with those petals did Waka, the Tao Master and half-baked prophet. At least, that is what Issun calls him.

"Bonjour, ma Cherie." Waka said with a smile. I barked happily and wagged my tail. I, unlike Issun, had actually begun to trust him. Sure, his prophecies never made sense at first, but I always figured out what they meant. " What do YOU want, you half-baked prophet?" Issun exclaimed angrily. Waka laughed at the sight of Issun's angry face.

"I have simply come for a visit, my little bouncing friend!" Waka said happily. "That's a Crock of Baloney!" Issun shouted. He pulled out his sword and exclaimed how sick he was of Waka. I flashed him a look that practically screamed for him to calm down. Issun noticed my glare and immediately sheathed his blade. Waka stepped closer to Issun and I. "The moon is beautiful tonight, is it not?" He smiled at us.

Just then, I heard the crumbling of rocks. I quickly looked up and a boulder was about to fall! I grabbed Issun in my mouth and pushed Waka out of the way, and we missed the boulder by the skin of our noses. "What the heck was that?" Issun screamed. "That boulder nearly killed us!" Waka exclaimed. I saw a mysterious figure and barked at it. The figure ran away. "Quick, Ammy! After him!" Issun yelled.

I ran after him in a dash. He was fast, but he was not fast enough. I kicked it into high gear and went full throttle on that guy. After all, Issun did call me Full – Throttle Ammy back when we were on Oni Island. The mysterious figure started to lose his breath and slowed down. I tackled him. "Way to go Ammy!" Issun said. I ripped the mask off the mysterious figure. I couldn't believe who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Issun stared at the man in utter shock and anger. I became frightened and began to back away. The person who had tried to kill us was…

"Susano! What the heck are you doing, droppin boulders on us like that?" Yes. It was Susano, the legendary descendant of Nagi from Kamiki Village. He stood up and said absolutely nothing. "You gonna talk, Pops? Or do I have to make you?" Issun exclaimed as he pulled out his sword, Denkomaru. The glow around my Poncle companion went from green to red in less than a second. Issun trembled in anger. He jumped down and I shot him another glare. Issun did not respond to it this time. Finally, Susano spoke up.

"I am sorry, you two. I had no choice." Susano said with a voice that was not only sad, but also laced with fear. Another figure appeared behind him. Susano trembled. I growled and barked angrily at the figure that appeared behind our friend.

Issun's POV

I stared at Susano and the figure behind him with a look of complete disgust. Susano, our long-trusted friend, had tried to kill us! Now this monster is ruining the beautiful evening. I was so mad.

I sheathed my blade and turned back to Ammy. I finally calmed down when I told Susano to run. "We'll take care of this." I said. Susano gave an expression that meant 'Thank you' and he ran. The monster emerged from the shadows. I had never seen anything like it before! It was one heck of a monster. 6 feet tall, covered in scales and fur, and a look on its face that sent a chill up my spine. I hopped on Ammy's head. "You ready, furball?" I asked Ammy with a serious look on my face.

Ammy barked in agreement. The field of demonic aura surrounded us, just as it would if we had entered a demon scroll. Ammy rapidly attacked the monster with no luck. I lunged at the monster over 72 times my size and began attacking him with Denkomaru, my trusty sword. Ammy signaled me to come back. I do not usually get involved with battles. Nevertheless, this time, it was personal. Sure, Pops is lazy, arrogant, narrow-minded, moronic, and he takes credit for what Ammy and I do, but he is still our friend. The monster swiped at me with its paw and sent me flying back towards Ammy. Ammy caught me.

Ammy pulled out his last exorcism slip and used it on the monster. The strange part is, the monster died! After several physical attacks, the monster took no damage. Yet, one low-level exorcism slip could take him out Ammy was just as surprised as I was. Neither of us would have EVER seen THIS coming! Ammy and I kicked it into high gear and headed for Kamiki Village.

**Kamiki Village**

We saw Kushi sitting on her doorstep crying. "What's wrong, Kushi?" I asked. Kushi looked up and sniffed. "Oh hello, you two," Kushi said sadly. "It's Susano. Something terrible has happened!" My eyes went big. "What happened, babe?" I said as I hopped onto the ground next to her. "A terrible demon came to the village several days ago. It demanded to talk with Susano. Susano came out to face the monster and…" "What is it?" I asked once more. "The monster ate Susano and ran away!" Kushi broke down sobbing. I understood now. I told Kushi how we faced that demon in Shinshu Field, how the monster forced Susano to shove that boulder at us, and Ammy and I reassured her that he is alive.

"Kushi!" Susano yelled as he ran into the village. Kushi stood up with a look of relief and shock.


	3. Chapter 3

(Quick Note: My computer will not let me use contractions, so DEAL WITH IT. And I got sick of writing short chapters so here is a long one!)

Susano ran towards Kushi, Kamiki's sake brewer, with tears in his eyes. Unfortunately, he was not paying attention to where he was going and he tripped over a rock. Kushi, unable to see the humor in the situation, ran to his side and helped him up. I ran over and wagged my tail, happy to see Susano back to his normal self. The look on Kushi's face remained shocked.

"How are you still alive? Susano!" Kushi whispered as she began sobbing into Susano's chest. Susano's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe what just happened. He wrapped his arms around Kushi and stroked her neck and upper back. Seeing this happen after such a long while brought joy into my little wolfie heart. I looked at Issun, who had a sort of depressed look spread across his face. If I had the ability to speak, I would have laughed at how silly Issun looked. I licked him to cheer him up.

"YUCK!" He squealed as he fell off my tongue. Soon Kushi and Susano let go of each other and then Kushi said she had something to confess. She put her hands over her stomach. It was then that I noticed that Kushi looked a little… Bigger.

"What is it, Kushi?" Susano said innocently, completely oblivious as to what was going on. Kushi looked down and dug her toe into the ground. She and Susano had been smitten for quite some time now, and I would have suspected that she would have had the courage to tell him anyway.

"Susano, I'm…"

Now I know for sure that Susano is an idiot. He just looked intently.

"I'm…" Kushi said as Susano's eyes widened.

"Susano, I'm pregnant." Kushi finally said shyly.

"I… Uh… Beh…" Susano said as he immediately fainted.

Issun snickered. I do not blame him. I would have laughed too! Kushi bent down next to where Susano lay unconscious. She shook him and repeatedly told him to wake up. I threw him on my back and brought him into the house where Kushi and Susano had moved in together. I laid him down on his bed and Kushi walked inside.

"I should have told him earlier." Kushi said. "It is not your fault, babe." Issun said with hints of anger, jealousy, and sympathy in his high-pitched voice. I grabbed Issun in my mouth and walked out of the house. They needed to be alone. "ACK! Lemme go furball!" Issun grew silent as he and I witnessed the beautiful sunrise. I let him hop out of my mouth and back onto my head.

I started walking when Waka appeared in the same sudden storm of flower petals. I wagged my tail and ran over to him. He patted my head gently and bid us hello. "My greatest thanks, Amaterasu! You have saved my life yet again!" Waka said. Ah, the times I remember now! Waka listened intently as Issun explained the events that have occurred.

"How shocking, my little bouncing friend!" Waka exclaimed after Issun finished. "You got that right!" Issun said as he crossed his arms. I ran past the Waka, then turned around and barked. "Something you want me to see, Amaterasu? Excellent!" Waka said cheerily as he followed me.

When I stopped, I started sniffing a spot on the ground. "What have we here?" Waka said. I started digging excitedly and Issun hopped onto the ground. Dirt flew everywhere. "Take it easy, furball!" Issun screamed. I hit something and brought it up in my mouth. As I hopped out of the 4-foot-deep hole, I handed Waka what I had in my mouth. Waka blew the dirt and dust off it. It was a scroll! Waka opened the scroll to find a record of battles and memories with Shiranui! But who wrote it? Waka seemed puzzled by this too.

After all, the only person we knew who had traveled with Shiranui is Old man Ishaku! Waka turned to the end of the scroll. No name. I looked at Issun puzzled. He saw my look and he knew what I meant. "It ain't written by my Pop if that's what you're wonderin. The brushstroke is too wide." Issun said to me. Apparently, Ishaku made Issun work so hard that he now has his grandfather's handwriting memorized!

"Well, I sure didn't write this!" Waka said. If he didn't write it, and Ishaku didn't write it… WHO WROTE IT? Issun could tell I was confused. He is my Envoy, after all. The sun was now high in the sky. "I must depart, Ma Cherie." Waka said, "But before I leave, I will give you a prophecy." "Oh God." Issun muttered under his breath.

"The scroll buried 4 feet under will lead you to your fate!" Waka said. What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Issun asked. I agreed with him. This time, Waka's prediction confused us so little that it confused us even more than any of his other predictions!

"And also…" Waka said.

"Huh?" Issun looked up at Waka.

"One in the darkness shall soon see the light thanks to that of his own kind." Waka said as he disappeared.

That is SO MUCH better. Good old confusing Waka. However, what did these prophecies really mean? I guess we will find out soon enough.

I quickly filled the hole back in before anyone came outside and noticed. After finishing, I realized how bad I smelled. I dashed over to the water and reluctantly jumped in. It was freezing but I hated how I smelled even more. I swam over to where I had made a lily pad and stood on it. I used my inferno brush technique to warm myself up.

It felt good to be clean and not smelly. I hopped on over to the shore and shook the now warm water off my fur. Issun fell off my head all wet. "Water. Great." Issun said, "What gives, furball? You NEVER take baths!" 'I guess I am just starting to think differently.' I thought. "Well you're creepin me out." Issun said. He was right. I thought about how dirty I had gotten before without giving a crap, and I shuddered. All that blood and dirt… Gross.

I began to wonder about many different things. "Hello? EARTH TO FURBALL!" Issun said, snapping me back into reality. I shook my head, where Issun then hopped up and landed. I held the scroll rolled up tightly in my mouth, and we then set out to find the said companion of myself 100 years ago, Shiranui.

(Please Rate & Review THX! :P)


	4. Chapter 4

(PLZ R&R THX!)

**Author's Note: Okay, I know it has been a while since I published a chapter but school started and it has been REALLY HARD to find free time! I know some (hopefully most) of you guys love my stories, and I am sorry for making you wait. OKAY HERE IT IS… I PRESENT TO YOU THE FIFTH CHAPTER OF OKAMI: DAWN AND DUSK! (It is also a really long one so PREPARE YOURSELF!)**

I only became more frightened after I howled for help. Still, I held on for dear life, though I was merely hanging on by a thread. It seemed it would all be over at any second now. I did not want to die! I could not abandon the people of Nippon! Issun, my best friend… Waka, who roamed the world with me all these years… I could never abandon them!

I grit my teeth as the scents of Issun and Waka grew closer. My vision went blurry as my breath went shallow and my heartbeat quickened. I felt a sharp pain all over my body and my fur stood up on my back and neck. I could not hold on much longer…

**OOOH DRAMA!**

Issun and Waka were right over me, and I finally started slowly drifting into blackness. As my eyes closed, I heard Issun and Waka saying things like, 'Ammy, can you hear me?' or 'Hold on, Amaterasu!' Finally, my eyes closed and I could hear nothing but the sound of my own heartbeat. I listened to the slow beating of my heart for a few minutes.

I suddenly could not hear it anymore… That is when I knew I was really… That is how I knew I was dead. I was by myself for a few hours, but once I stopped crying, I opened my eyes and saw where I was.

I looked out at the vast land and beautiful sky before me. It was a sea of bright blue, decorated with a dazzling golden sun with the occasional fluffy, white cloud. When I looked out across the land, I could see all of Nippon with the clarity of new glass. I could see Oni Island slowly creeping along the seas of Nippon. I could see the dancers at the Dragon Palace, even though it was underwater.

A hand rose to touch my face. I pulled away and looked at it. I quickly realized it was my own. I had changed back into my human form! It had been so long that I did not remember what I actually looked like! My wolf tail sprung up in shock. I forgot I still had a tail! I turned my attention to a mirror sitting next to me. I simply stared in awe. It had been over a year since I had seen my human form. I was too busy running around as a wolf!

There was, however, a perfectly logical explanation as to why I had never changed to my human form on Earth. You see, my human form is my most divine form. I can only reveal my human form on holy ground. In its current state, Demon Scrolls were scattered throughout the fields and plains of Nippon. As long as those Demon Scrolls continued to float about, mortals cannot see my true form.

I removed myself from the mirror and turned my attention back to the beautiful lands of Nippon. Something unexpectedly shocked me and caught my attention. I watched in horror as Kamiki Village sat covered in a strange Blue and Purple mist. I floated down towards the village to get a better look.

I heard people crying and singing sadly. I floated down into the orb of mist that surrounded Kamiki. I was saddened and shocked by what I saw.

The people of Kamiki Village were gathering in front of Konohana, the sacred tree. In front of Konohana, there was a deep hole. In the bottom of that hole was a brown and green mat, supposedly crafted by Mr. Bamboo. All of the people stood around the hole with sorrowful eyes. People from all over were there. All of Kusa Village, The entire Oina tribe, even the People of Agata Forest was there. I saw a sentry from the Dragon Palace, Jamba and Chun from the sparrow clan, Madame Fawn, Yoichi the archer, lots of people from Sei-An city, and even Tama, the Pyrotechnist from Shinshu Field! I even saw a group of Poncles, including Issun. I stared in shock.

I suddenly heard the soft and gentle playing of a flute. Waka hopped down from where he sat on one of the branches of the Sacred Tree. No one seemed to notice him. I watched from a view as I saw the people of the village gathering. Then I looked over to Waka, who was crying. As soon as all were gathered, Waka spoke up.

"My good people of Nippon," Waka began, "I have gathered you all here today to mourn the passing of a very special friend. This special friend has helped each one of us through thick and thin. You knew her by many different names. Snowy, Furball, Chalky… All were names giver to her. However, the name we will remember her by today is none of these. The very special friend whose time has passed… Is none other than the Great Goddess Amaterasu…"

Everyone gasped in shock. "Calm, my good people." Waka said as the noise died down. "Speaking these words leaves a heavy burden on my heart." Waka began once more, "Before I begin, I would like to introduce myself. I am not sure if you have heard of me, but I am the Tao Master Waka. My Tao Troopers and I reside in Sei-An City, above East Street."

"Amaterasu was a good friend of mine. She was the bravest person I have ever known. Or better yet, the bravest person I've ever loved." Waka said. Loved? What was he talking about? Waka loved me…

What was this strange feeling? A feeling deep down inside me that would not go away… I quickly realized that I was blushing as red as the crimson markings painted all over my skin. I shook my head and continued to listen to Waka speak.

"I remember the first time I met Amaterasu." Waka uttered.

"It was many years ago. We were both no more than children." Waka said as he looked down at the ground, crying and clenching his fists.

"I was 10 years old. A few of the other kids took my rubber ball. When I asked for it back, they started kicking and punching me. I screamed for help when Amaterasu came up and told the other kids to give me the ball and go away."

I remembered then. I confronted those three kids 7 years ago. I told them to leave Waka alone, but they did not listen. They just kept beating him up. I switched to my wolf form and drove them away. One of the kids dropped Waka's ball as he ran. The ball rolled to my feet. I picked up the ball and ran over to where Waka sat covered in cuts and bruises.

"You alright?" I asked as I helped him sit up. "I'm fine." Waka then muttered. I pulled out some bandages and started treating Waka's many wounds. I told him the one on his back would never fully heal, but he just ignored me as I continued in his treatment.

"What's your name?" I finally asked him. He said his name was Waka, and then asked mine. I smiled. "Amaterasu." I said innocently. He quickly realized I was the young sun goddess and bowed before my feet. I physically lifted him up and stood him on his feet with no effort.

"Let's be friends!" I said. He blushed wildly and I giggled softly. "O-Okay." Waka finally said. "Wanna play ball?" "Sure!" I said. I snapped back into reality and continued listening.

"Amaterasu and I have been friends ever since." Waka said. "I have known Amaterasu for a long time as well." someone said. Waka walked over to the group of Poncles and picked up Issun in his hand. "Would you like to say something, Issun?" Waka asked. That was the first time I had ever heard Waka say Issun's name! The Poncle nodded.

"I first met Ammy over a year ago," Issun began, "I woke up from a nap to see the statue of Shiranui coming to life as Amaterasu! I found out Ammy was gonna find all 13 of her missing brush techniques, and I wanted in. At first, that is all I was stickin' around for. Then, I actually started having fun! I would guide Ammy through treacherous lands, help her figure out puzzles, and watch her kick monster butt!" Everyone laughed hollowly. "Ammy and I grew closer and closer. Pretty soon, she found out about my past."

What was he talking about? _His Past?_

"I'm tired of being a coward!" Issun screamed, "I can't take it anymore! I ran away from home and I took Old Man Ishaku's painting of Sakuya the Wood Sprite, and I am a lying, stealing idiot!"

"I'm makin' a promise to you, Ammy, so you'd better be listening, ya big furball!" Issun yelled up at the sky, "You're the first friend I ever had, and I'll never let this happen! I will find that low-life who killed you and I Issun the Wandering Artist will avenge your death! I would do anything to make sure your work is appreciated! It is because of you that all of us are alive to see the day!"

Issun put his hands together. "I hope against hope and I wish against wish, that the soul of my best friend, Amaterasu, can rest in peace!" he said crying, "Ammy, if you're listening, I want you to know that I will miss you more and more every day. I want you to know that you will always be in my heart!"

**(Awe so touching!)**

I felt Issun's words deep down in my heart and cried. I placed my hands over my heart and felt the sorrow of every single person below me.

"I want Amaterasu to know how grateful I am," Susano said. "I have not known her for very long, but I know that Kushi and I will be forever thankful to still be alive because of her actions!" Susano stepped forward and began to pray. "It is because of Amaterasu that my baby has a father…" Kushi said as she walked forward holding her hands over her stomach. "That is why I pray for her!" Kushi stood next to Susano and prayed alongside him.

Soon, everyone was praying. I landed softly and quietly on the ground. I ran over to Waka, who was also praying. I put my hand on his shoulder, but he did not seem to notice me… Did he even know I was there? "Waka, can you hear me?" I said with tears in my eyes. I stood in front of him. "Waka! Please! Answer me!" I yelled. I walked over to where Issun was. I bent down so I would be more at his height.

"Issun! If you can hear me, please say something!" I cried. I ran to Kushi and Susano. "Kushi-sama! Susano-chan! Please answer me!" I yelled. I dropped to my knees and cried.

No one could hear me… No one could see me… I was alone. Soon, small orbs of light rose from each of the people. I stopped crying and stood in awe before Nippon's prayers made solid. The light gathered around me. I suddenly felt full of strength. The people of Nippon scattered and left the site. I rushed to find my body, which now lay at the bottom of the hole around which all were gathered. I morphed into my body and opened my eyes and stood up.

A look of pure fear spread across Issun and Waka's faces. 'I knew they would be scared.' I thought. I turned them, they were as shocked as they were delighted. Issun walked up to me with tears in his eyes.

'I'm so sorry, Issun. I didn't mean for any of that to happen.' I thought sadly. Issun jumped onto my head and hugged me with a certain hollow warmth from the depths of his soul. I could feel him grip my fur and cry into me. "You're alive…" Issun whispered. He said there was something he wanted to tell me. He hopped off my head.

Now was the time. I howled up at the sun and changed to my human form. I cried and smiled at them. That look of shock widened on Issun and Waka's faces.

Waka's POV

She was beautiful. Her thick, wavy hair was white as snow with deep crimson streaks. Her body was like a small hourglass, with curves in every necessary place. An adorable smile creased her pale lips, accompanied by golden eyes that shone like the morning sun. She wore a dusty red kimono with golden lining and a dark orange waistband. My heart skipped a beat wheneverI met her gaze. Her voice was sweet and innocent. Whenever she spoke, I felt like I could fly. She gave me butterflies in my stomach. It had been 7 years since I had seen her in that form.

I was about to speak when Issun piped up. "Ammy you're… You're a HUMAN?" He said. "Please let me explain." the goddess pleaded. "I sensed someone in danger. I ran towards the Northeast to find a little girl sitting on the ground crying. She pleaded for me to take her away from that place. I walked forward and was about to place her on my back when she pulled out a sword and ran me through!" Amaterasu said.

"It turned out she was one of those demons like the one who was controlling Susano! I used an exorcism slip on the demon and after it was dead, I howled for help. The sword lodged in my chest disappeared, lacing my blood with poision. The last thing I saw was you two." Amaterasu said with tears in her eyes.

Now why did that make me so sad? Amaterasu held her hands over her heart as she walked closer to Issun and I. I watched as she stood before us. Issun stood on my shoulder as we both waited for her to speak.

"Thank you both for everything." Amaterasu began, "Thank you for your friendship, you love, and your support. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Done what without us?" Issun said. Amaterasu simply smiled and answered with one simple word…Anything.

Amaterasu picked up Issun in her hands and placed her lips against him. She then pulled back, smiled and thanked Issun for all he had done. Amaterasu placed her Poncle companion on the ground in front of her, then she stepped closer to me.

'Oh no.' I thought, adrenaline marching through my veins. Why was I so uncomfortable? Amaterasu, with teary eyes, placed her soft and dainty hands on my shoulders, then reached up and pressed her lips against mine. My deep purple eyes went wide. When Amaterasu removed her lips from mine, she thanked me for all I had done. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her rapid heartbeat, her supple breath, and the placid touch of her broad, white locks. It was then that I knew… I was in love with Amaterasu!…

_What will happen between Ammy and Waka? Will Issun be left out? Find out in the next chapter of Okami: Dawn and Dusk!_

**Man, that took a REALLY long time! PLEASE R&R! BYE!**


End file.
